


Sweetness

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Rimming, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely hearts finding a new chance with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BotanyCameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/gifts), [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> A big shout out to BotanyCameos for wanting bottom!Khan! And to Yeaka for inspiring me with top!Bones! XD This ones for you two, hope it's believable. :3

He wasn't sure when it started, but it had turned into their own sense of normal. Leonard McCoy stared down at the man in his bed and wondered how he had gotten so goddamned lucky. 

Khan was perfect, even in slumber. His flawless skin, sculpted cheekbones and raven hair looked like he had been cut from marble and made to be the cover model from a tawdry twentieth century romance novel, and god knew he had the body to be one too. 

That first moment when Khan had been in the brig and Bones had taken his blood, there had been an electric spark that passed between the two. Well, maybe not the both of them, but the doctor knew he had definitely felt something. With all of his med tests on the augments blood, his fingers had itched for more contact with the perfect man. He'd thought there would never be another chance.

And yet here they were, Khan laying naked in his bed save for a sheet around his midsection like a damn Adonis, perfect and beautiful in the starlight that filtered through the viewing window. No hint of the killer that had threatened them all over a year ago. Bones took a sip of his bourbon, ice clinking against the sides of his glass softly. The black lace of Khan's eyelashes fluttered open, and impossibly blue eyes the color of tropical waters hazily looked up at him, lips quirking into a smile.

"Doctor?" That voice purred, and McCoy felt a shiver of delight jolt through him from his head to his groin. "You really should be in bed. Can't sleep?"

Leonard took another sip, and smiled softly down at the augment, worry lines disappearing from his face. "Well, beautiful, I'd much rather stare down at you. It's not often I can catch you asleep can I?" He drawled, and Khan smirked deviously up at him.

"I feel a little bit left out. It seems you would rather have that bourbon in your mouth than me." Khan faked a pout and McCoy gave a Cheshire grin, before knocking back his glass and finishing the contents. 

"Now, darlin'," Bones stated, Georgian drawl twanging in a way that Khan could only describe as adorable, "I can't imagine anything that I would ever want in my mouth more than you." He rose from his chair, and leaned over the bed, kissing the augment fully on the lips. Khan opened his mouth, greedily sucking on his lover's alcohol laden tongue, running a hand up the doctors shirt to pinch teasingly at one of McCoy's nipples. The man inhaled sharply in pleasure, and Khan coquettishly pulled away.

"How funny, doctor, I was just thinking the same thing." Khan shifted in the bed so that the sheet dipped lower on his body, the cut of his hip bones and bulge underneath the sheet practically glimmering in the starlight. Bones gave the other man a roguish look. 

"Ah ah ah," he tutted, waggling a finger, "I believe I get to sample you, right now. You do know how I love a perfectly aged spirit." Slowly he tugged the sheet down, Khan watching him with amused eyes. When the sheet slid from the perfect man's thatch of dark hair and swelling cock, Bones internally reminded himself that while at the time he had thought there was nothing left for him and he would never find happiness again, joining Starfleet was the absolute best fucking thing that could ever happen to him. 

He lathed his tongue along the veins on the side of Khan's cock, already amazed that his lover could grow larger than he already was. Bones was rewarded with a light crooning sound when he palmed the other man's balls, massaging lightly as he licked up and down the shaft, stopping only to swirl his tongue around the head. Already, the augment was fisting his hands in the sheets, becoming impossibly larger. 

Bones lightly pushed Khan's legs up, and the other man held his cock and balls out of the way, spreading himself as the doctor focused on the tight pink pucker between his sublime cheeks. The doctor smiled down at his augmented lover with nothing short of sheer amazement that such a man could love him. Khan smiled lazily up at the doctor, stroking himself lightly. "Do you like what you see?" That voice had taken on an undertone of pure wanton sex, and Leonard's cock twitched with need. 

"Oh yes, you know I do." He murmured, before lowering himself to those two flawless cheeks and nibbling on them, seeking out the dusky hole in between. The augment let out a sigh that was half moan, as McCoy licked at the tiny entrance, basking in Khan's musk. Bones always had been an ass man, but having Khan was a rare treat. Never before had he another lover that allowed him to be so intimate with him. The super human reveled in the attention that the doctor lavished on his hole. Bones swiped his tongue inward, pushing gently past the tight ring of muscle, and was rewarded with a singsongy croon from the augment. 

"Mmmmm, Leonard." Khan moaned huskily, "More." It was a demand that the doctor couldn't refuse, tongue corkscrewing as far into the raven haired man's body as he could, searching out that sweet spot. Long fingers entwined into his hair as his tongue pistoned at the other man, Khan squirming with pleasure. "Doctor, please. I want you in me. Now."

One did not ignore a demand from Khan, not with that silky smooth voice. Bones retracted his tongue, and lined himself up with the wet entrance, slowly pushing himself inside. Khan wiggled against him, and the doctor grinned down at him. "Antsy thing, aren't you?" He teased.

"I want you, Leonard. No need to be gentle." Khan intoned, both men fully knowing that the augment could take any abuse.

"You might think there's no need, but I want to make soft sweet love to you. Here, in the starlight. In Georgia, in the meadows while the birds sing and the crickets chirp. At night when I've caught jars full of fireflies and we can only see each other in their light. Anywhere and everywhere you'll have me. You deserve gentle. You deserve the best. You deserve everything I have to give and more. If you ask me, you haven't had enough of anyone being loving and gentle with you. While I want to give it to you any way you want it, I want you to know just how much I care about how. Much. You. Are. Mine." The doctor punctuated the last five works with kisses along the augment's face, his eyelids, cheeks, and finally lips. Khan was so surprised by the little speech that he hadn't realized that the other man was fully sheathed in him. Bones rocked slowly, brushing Khan's prostate, as the doctor continued to kiss the other man, stroking him lovingly all over. The augment gasped softly, he had never felt so wanted in all the years since his creation. To think that doctor hundreds of years from his time could make him feel this way-

Pleasure rocked Khan's body as the doctor's tempo steadied smoothly into an intensity that built until Khan was practically crying for release. Everywhere that Leonard touched, that he kissed, that he made love to, the raven haired man knew how deeply he was cared for. He came with a hoarse moan, the doctor's skilled fingers upon his length. Moments later, McCoy came as well, and warmth filled the augment. 

They lay like that a long time, Leonard's cheek against Khan's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. Khan slowly stroked his fingers through the doctor's hair, aware of his fragility and his strength. Even without his crew, he had something to protect, something to keep living for.

Bones sighed, a satiated smile plastered to his face. "Hope you realize you're stuck with me." He nuzzled into the augment's chest.

Khan laughed, a deep rumble that resonated in his chest. "Oh no, Leonard. You are the one who is stuck with me." The doctor's eyes met his, and Khan smiled softly, a dramatic change from the usual neutral or cocky set of his face. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Leaning up for another kiss, Leonard entwined his fingers through Khan's own. It had been a long road to get to this point, but Bones knew that he fully agreed.


End file.
